Kira High School
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. Mello-gender switch./ Mello dan Matt baru aja masuk Kira High School, SMA paling beken di kota mereka. Sesuai tradisi, mereka harus mengikuti MOS sebelum menjadi murid resmi di sekolah itu./


Summary: /AU. Mello-gender switch./ Mello dan Matt baru aja masuk Kira High School, SMA paling beken di kota mereka. Sesuai tradisi, mereka harus mengikuti MOS sebelum menjadi murid resmi di sekolah itu./

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ooba-sensei & Takeshi Obata-sensei

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, gender switch, humor garing krik krik dan OOC parah. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Kira High School**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

Chapter 1: Kegajean Maminya Mello

* * *

Mello menatap lekat-lekat refleksi dirinya di cermin, menelitik setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan seksama mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Di balik tipisnya kaca, terpantulan bayangan seorang cewek blonde manis berambut sepundak yang dikuncir empat menggunakan sedotan plastik berbagai warna, ungu, oranye, kuning dan hijau. Sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari benang wol dengan cabe merah, bawang putih, dan bawang merah tergantung di lehernya yang jejang.

Ia memakai seragam putih bersih cemerlang (kayak iklan surf) dengan rok biru yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Sepasang sepatu keds hitam polos dengan tali rafia merah dan putih sebagai tali sepatunya. Satu kakinya mengenakan kaos kaki stripes biru muda-biru laut setinggi lutut lebih sedikit sedangkan pada kaki yang lainnya menempel kaos kaki kerut polos berwarna pink yang pendek.

Tidak hanya itu, tas selempang yang disampirkan di pundaknya juga tidak kalah unik, ya... kalau tidak mau disebut aneh. Terbuat dari kantung terigu dengan tulisan "Kira High School. Mello. Mihael Keelh" dalam ukuran yang lumayan besar, serta dengan lima buah kaleng bekas minuman yang digantung di bagian bawah tas, siap memainkan musik 'merdu' ke mana pun Mello melangkah. Can you image it? XP

"GYYYYAAAAAA!" teriak Mello histeris. Suaranya yang mencapai tujuh oktaf terdengar hingga radius ± 12 km membuat orang-orang sakit telinga massal.

"Itu bukan gue! Itu bukan gue!" kata Mello jingkrak-jingkrak lebay sambil menunjuk dirinya di cermin. "Gue ga mau dibilang gila gara-gara dandanan gue ancur kayak gini. Gue ga mau masuk RSJ. Gue kan udah jadi alumni di situ!" lengking Mello histeris banget dengan masih berlebay-lebay ria. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam karena menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kok perasaan ada yang aneh deh sama kata-kata gue barusan?" Mello manggut-manggut, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah, sudahlah! Gue ga peduli!" Mello nyerah dan mengaktifkan kembali lebay mode-nya.

"Ada apa sih, Mel?" Maminya Mello keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar Mello yang masih asik berteriak-teriak.

"HUWAAAAA!" Mello teriak lagi pas mami masuk. Tampang Mello pucat banget. Mami bingung melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Kenapa, Mel?" mami yang keheranan bergerak mendekati Mello, membuat Mello mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ti-tidak. Hentikan!"

Mello mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Ekspresi Mello berubah ketakutan ketika menyadari ia sudah terpojok di dinding, tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Please, mami!" pinta Mello melas. Mami yang tidak mengerti maksud Mello terus melesak maju. Mello pasrah, ia hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"Inget dosa, mi!" Mello berusaha mengingatkan maminya. Mami tambah bingung.

"Ngomong apa sih? Mami ga ngerti." Kata mami dengan wajah polos. Mello menelan ludah saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan mami.

"I. .. i-itu!" Mello berkata ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk benda yang sedari tadi digenggam mami. Mami mengikuti pandangan Mello, ia tergelak tawa saat menyadari apa yang Mello maksud. Mello menutup telinganya erat-erat, sepertinya ia harus mengunjungi dokter THT setelah ini, mengingat suara mami yang 'luar biasa' nyaring. Mello dan maminya sama aja, hobi bikin orangf budek. –dilempar panci-

"Ini?" Tanya mami Mello sambil senyum-senyum menahan tawa. Sekali lagi Mello menelan ludah saat mami mengacungkan benda itu. Perlahan Mello mengangguk kecil.

"I-iya..."

"Ya ampun Mello, Mello. Ckck..." Mami berdecak sambil mengeleng-geleng membuat Mello sempat berpikir kalau maminya itu anak dugem.

"Mi, udahan dong geleng-gelengnya. Cape Mello liatnya."

"Hohoho. Maaf, maaf. Tadi mami keasikan." Kata mami yang keterusan geleng-geleng kepala. Mello sweatdrop. 'Kayaknya mami gue beneran anak dugem' inner Mello menyimpulkan.

"_Back to topic_..." kata mami dengan wajah sehorror mungkin.

"Artinya apaan tuh?" Tanya Mello yang bahasa Inggrisnya kacau. Nilainya aja selalu berkisar antara 8-9 (lho?).

"Mami juga ga tau. Dapet dari fanfic." Jelas mami. Ternyata dia hobi baca fic. XP

"Oh..." Mello mangut-mangut. "Suka yaoi ga, mi?" tambah Mello.

"Pastinya." Tegas mami, "Apalagi pairing NejiSasu. Baca deh yang judulnya 'Sepasang Mata'" –dilempar sandal. Promosi fic sendiri =3 -

"Betul banget." Sahut Mello bersemangat. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk diskusi yaoi lebih lanjut dengan sang mami ketika ia teringat tadi maminya mau mengatakan sesuatu, "Btw, tadi mami mau ngomong apa sih?"

Tiba-tiba mami menyeringai (Evil mode: on). Mello merinding setengah mati, ia baru menyadari kalau dia tadi mengajukan pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya ia kemukakan, namun terlambat, dan kini ia hanya bisa menyesal.

'Baka! Baka! Aduh~ gue bodoh banget!' rutuk Mello dalam hati.

"Mami hampir aja lupa" kata mami masih dengan evil mode on. Ia mengerling sebentar ke arah benda di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Mello. "Mello, ini berfungsi untuk apa?"

"Memotong..." jawab Mello getir. Ternyata yang mami pegang adalah pisau!

"Benar!" seru mami dengan tampang horror. Mello merasa adrenalinnya sedang bekerja keras saat ini, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, peluh menetes dari dahinya.

"Mami mau bunuh Mello?!" Lengking Mello ketakutan. Ia menatap mami dan pisau itu berganti-gantian. Kilatan pisau itu membuat jantungnya makin berpacu kencang. Mello ingin lari tapi tak bisa, seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan mati rasa, kakinya terasa terpaku, ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Ia pun jatuh terduduk.

"Khu khu khu khu..." mami mensejajarkan diri dengan Mello. Ia merapatkan dirinya pada Mello. Mello menutup mata saat tangan mami memegang pipinya. "Untukmu, manis!" ucap mami tepat di telinga Mello.

'Oh tidak! Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku!' Mello berdoa dalam hati. Ia gemetar ketika nafas mami bermain di wajahnya. Mello pasrah.

-1 detik

'Mulai hari ini aku tamat...'

-5 detik

'Detik-detik kematianku .. terasa menyiksa...'

-15 detik

'Dewa kematian mulai mendekat...'

-30 detik

'Kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama?!' Teriak Mello dalam hati. Rasa takut yang sangat menyergapnya membuat ia tak berdaya dan lebih memilih mati. Walau begitu tetap aja dia tak bisa bersabar, namanya juga Mello. XP –ditendang Mello-

-1 menit

'Tak terjadi apapun...'

-2 menit

'Senyap. Tak ada yang terjadi. '

-5 menit

'Hey, apa yang—'

Mello tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, apalagi saat ia menyadari tangan mami sudah tak menyentuhnya, demikian juga dengan hembusan nafasnya yang tak terasa.

Mello benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Mami sedang duduk di hadapannya, tersenyum puas sambil memegang sebuah handycam. Pisau itu sudah tak ada di tangannya lagi. Mello melirik ke samping dan menemukan pisau itu tergeletak di atas meja.

Dan Mello mendapati dirinya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut mengangga lebar. Mello kaget setengah mati sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Yak! Ekspresi yang bagus!" kata mami riang seraya mematikan handycamnya. Ia menatap Mello sebelum akhirnya memeluk Mello erat-erat. "Mello manis banget sih!" seru mami sambil merapatkan pelukannya hingga Mello sulit untuk benafas.

"Ugh... Sesak!" Nafas Mello tersenggal-senggal. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan mami.

"Lho? Kenapa, Mel?" Tanya mami saat melihat Mello udah mirip ikan mas koki yang kekurangan air, tak sadar kalau dia yang menyebabkan Mello seperti itu.

Mello menatap mami dengan pandangan kesal seperempat mati. "Mami apa-apaan sih? Mello bukan anak kecil lagi, tau!" Mello mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Mami cuma cengengesan. "Lihat, video rekaman tentang pertumbuhan dan perkembanganmu bertambah!" pamer mami sambil menunjuk handycam yang terletak di sampingnya. Mami Mello memang punya kebiasaan merekam pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Mello sejak ia kecil. Dan Mello punya feeling buruk tentang itu, habis selalu aja yang diabadikan itu adalah hal-hal memalukan seperti ini.

Mata Mello membulat, "Jadi... yang tadi itu?"

"Cuma akting!" mami mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya lalu tertawa, "Dengan hasil yang setimpal. Kau terlihat lucu saat ketakutan!"

"Lalu pisau itu?"

"Ah, tadi waktu Mello teriak, mami lagi motong lobak. Tanpa sadar pisaunya masih mami pegang."

Dan mami tertawa lagi.

Mello sweatdrop. Kemudian ia menyingkir beberapa langkah dari mami. 'Gila, mami gw ternyata psikopat!' inner Mello berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

Mello iseng-iseng melirik jam weker yang ada di meja belajarnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat angka yang di tunjukan jarum jam. 05.55! 5 menit lagi menuju pukul 6!

"Anjrit! Telat gue!" umpat Mello. Ia segera menyambar dompet atas tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan mami sendiri.

"Woi, Mello!" panggil mami.

Mello menoleh sebentar, "Mello berangkat dulu!"

"Tapi, Mel—" mami tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Mello sudah menghilang. "Anak bodoh!" gumam mami. Ia melirik jam weker Mello. "Padahalkan mami mau bilang kalau jam ini tuh mati. Huff... sudahlah!"

Mami beranjak meninggalkan kamar Mello.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter 1 owari! Yeeiii! –di lempar sandal ma readers-

Kritik? Saran? Komen? Rikues? So, review! Sayah akan mendengarkannya dengan duduk manis

Oh ya, untuk fic nii sayah mo buka lowongan OC, tapi minor banget. Buat yang berminat silahkan tulis nama oc (lengkap n panggilan), gender, serta ciri-ciri OC. Ada yang berminat?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
